HEAVEN
by BaeQra
Summary: "Bagiku, dia adalah bidadari yang jatuh dari langit dengan sayap patahnya membuatnya tak bisa kembali terbang ke khayangan. Karena ia ditakdirkan untukku." — Chanbaek Short Story. Mind to RnR?


**Chanbaek Short Story**

" _HEAVEN_ "

180415 — BaeQra.

...

"Jadi, Chanyeol- _ssi_ telah ikut berpartisipasi dalam pembuatan lirik di album EX'ACT ini. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Ah, terimakasih."

"Apa judul lagunya?"

"Aku menulis beberapa line lirik untuk lagu " _Heaven_ ". Aku suka melodinya saat pertama kali mendengar. Jadi kupikir aku ingin mencoba menulis liriknya. Dan aku sangat berterimakasih untuk kesempatan ini yang telah diberikan padaku, juga sepertinya banyak orang yang menyukainya."

"Apa ada inspirasi atau pengalaman pribadi yang kau tuangkan dalam lirik Heaven ini?"

Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan tatapanku pada seseorang yang tengah tersenyum kecil di seberang sana menatapku, "emm... Ya?" Dan wajahnya berubah terkejut dengan kepanikan saat mendengar jawabanku seakan ia takut aku akan menumpahkan semuanya di sini.

"Haha... Itu jawaban atau pertanyaan?" Seperti biasa Chen selalu jadi penengah saat ia merasa keadaan mulai sedikit membahayakan.

"Aku selalu memikirkan aeris setiap aku membuat lagu. Bagiku mereka adalah inspirasi terbesarku."

Aku lihat wajahnya kembali tenang mendengar lanjutan jawabanku.

"Jadi itu ditujukan untuk EXO-L?"

"Benar. Mereka adalah malaikat kami. Setiap melihat langit aku selalu teringat aeris. Aku tahu mereka semua tersebar di berbagai penjuru dunia dan memikirkan itu aku merasa jauh. Tapi saat melihat langit, aku sadar bahwa kami masih berada di bawah langit yang sama. Saat aku melihat langit, itulah langit yang mereka lihat juga. Dengan begitu aku akan merasa dekat dengan mereka."

Aku lihat dia memberiku senyuman manisnya seakan merasa puas dengan jawabanku. _Ya, dia lah malaikat kecil dan langitku yang sebenarnya._

Aku tidak berbohong tentang fans bahwa aku menganggap mereka begitu berharga dan aku selalu ingin merasa dekat dengan mereka. Bahwa mereka adalah inspirasiku, sesuatu penting yang telah membuatku menjadi diriku saat ini.

Tapi kurasa mereka akan memaafkanku jika aku katakan bahwa aku mempunyai seseorang yang sama berharganya dengan mereka. Makhluk Indah yang tengah duduk di kursi di seberangku yang kini terlihat tengah mendapat giliran menjawab pertanyaan dari MC dengan wajah tersenyum menggemaskannya. Meski saat ini _make-up_ yang digunakannya lebih untuk menonjolkan sisi _manly_ , tapi di mataku, dia tetaplah cantik.

Bagiku, dia adalah bidadari yang jatuh dari langit dengan sayap patahnya membuatnya tak bisa kembali terbang ke khayangan. Karena ia ditakdirkan untukku. Untuk selalu berada di sisiku. Menjadi penghibur dimasa terpurukku, menjadi sumber kekuatan saat aku merasa lelah dan lemah. Menjadi inspirasi untuk setiap karyaku, yang mengulurkan tangannya saat aku terjatuh dan yang terpenting... Dia adalah sumber Cinta dan kasih sayang yang kubutuhkan.

" _Aahh..."_

 _Aku mengecup tengkuknya yang telah basah oleh peluh. Memainkan satu nipple-nya dari belakang sembari ku gigit cuping telinganya gemas, membuat tubuhnya merinding. Aroma stroberi dan seks yang sangat kusukai bisa tercium kuat dari tubuh rampingnya yang dengan suka rela mempersembahkan diri untukku. Hidangan yang tidak pernah membuatku merasa kenyang karena kenikmatan yang diberikannya._

 _"C-Chan... sedikit lagi..."_

 _Aku tersenyum di sela-sela kecupanku di bahu dan punggung telanjangnya sebelum ku angkat tubuh dan kepalaku, kupegangi kedua pinggang rampingnya sebelum kuhantamkan milikku menerobos lorong sempitnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam ini. Terus kuulangi gerakan pinggulku menghantamnya hingga titik kenikmatan itu tersentuh dan bisa kudengar merdunya lantunan suara lenguhan indahnya menghibur telingaku._

 _"C-Chan akhh..."_

 _Aku terus memaju mundurkan pinggulku dengan hentakan berkali-kali menyentuh prostatnya membuat suara favoritku itu terus melantun memanjakan telingaku. Sampai aku merasakan lubang sempitnya itu terus meremasku di dalam sana, membuatku mengerang menemukan kepuasanku dan melepaskan seluruh hasratku di dalam dirinya._

 _Aku suka bercinta dengannya dalam keadaan dimana aku bisa melihat punggung telanjangnya menyambut mataku. Aku suka saat tubuh kecilnya menggeliat menerima kenikmatan yang kusalurkan._

 _Aku mengecup punggung di antara tulang belikatnya seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Aku sangat suka melakukannya karena dengan begitu ia akan memperlihatkan sayapnya yang ia sembunyikan dari semua orang..._

 _Hanya padaku._

 _Aku bisa mendengar deru nafasnya tersenggal dengan dadanya turun naik berusaha mengatur udara yang masuk ke paru-parunya sebelum tubuhnya ambruk ke atas tempat tidur karena kedua tangannya tampak sudah tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Aku mengukung tubuh kecil yang masih setia memunggungiku itu dan menurunkan kepalaku untuk membisiki telinganya, "hey, angel."_

 _"Ngghh!" Erangnya lucu dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam. Aku hanya bisa melihat sebagian wajahnya dari samping karena ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantal seakan sudah tak ada tenaga lagi yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Aku telah membuatnya begitu kelelahan. "Yeol?"_

 _"Hm?" Aku sedikit terkejut saat membangunkan tubuhku dan mendengar suara seraknya tiba-tiba memanggilku._

 _"Jangan kemana-mana, bodoh!"_

 _Aku tersenyum menarik selimut tebal yang sempat kami abaikan untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya sebelum kupeluk tubuh mungil itu membuatnya kembali merasakan hangat tubuhku._ _"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."_ _Aku lihat dia membalik tubuhnya dan mulai memeluk tubuhku dengan erat._

 _"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku!"_

 _"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu setelah perjuangan kita sejauh ini."_

 _"Aku hanya kadang merasa khawatir, kau akan mendengarkan mereka dan menganggapku adalah sebuah kesalahan."_

 _Aku mengecup pucuk kepalanya membuat aroma stroberi favoritnya itu menyumbat Indra penciumanku. "Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu sementara kebersamaanku denganmu seperti ini adalah surga dunia untukku."_

 _"Playboy!"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Kau selalu menggombal juga pada Eris! Dan kau tahu berapa jumlah Eris yang menganggapmu kekasih mereka? Tidakkah itu membuatmu menjadi playboy kelas dunia!"_

 _"Tapi kau nomor satu bagiku." Aku mengecup telinganya lembut, "kau satu-satunya bidadari penghuni surgaku."_

 _"Bodoh!"_

 _Aku merasakan tangannya memukul dadaku pelan sementara wajahnya ia sembunyikan di dadaku._ _"Hey bidadari cantik, jangan sembunyikan wajah cantikmu~"_

 _"Aku tidak cantik! Dan berhenti memanggilku bidadari! Aku ini laki-laki, Yeollie-pabo!!"_

 _Aku hanya tersenyum menerima pukulan manja tangannya. Bahkan hal seperti ini pun, jika ia yang melakukannya maka akan terasa begitu menggemaskan sampai rasanya ingin ku makan._

 _"Oh ya, kau bilang kau akan mencoba menulis lirik untuk aransemen lagu track no.7? Apa sudah selesai?"_

 _"Baru saja selesai di kepalaku."_

 _"Huh?"_

Dia adalah langitku, surga duniaku.

Jadi eris, maafkan aku jika aku berselingkuh dari kalian dengan makhluk Indah ini yang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

 **The** **End**

 **Drabble gaje ! ada secuil 18 nya wew!** **Sebenarnya saia pengen nulis ini sejak lama tapi gak sempet. Dan moodnya kurang. Tapi ini berakhir gaje begini...** **Soal inspirasi... Kalian tahu kan yang Baek nunjukin sayapnya yang merupakan tulang belikat nonjol itu di atas panggung sampe nungging2 :D dan Ceye seakan paling tahu banget soal sayap Baek yang tersembunyi itu.** **Dari situ saia mikir... Jangan-jangan Ceye menemukan penemuannya itu pas mereka *tiiiiit* hingga terciptalah HEAVEN :')** **Lagian posisi Baek mencurigakan banget nungging2 gitu.**


End file.
